A Love That Will Last
by Etsuki-chan
Summary: Nicky Wood has been left to live with her sister and brotherinlaw after her parent’s death. When things get too lonely in her new home, Nicky calls on the infamous Goblin King for help. Unfortunately, Jareth is not one to help for nothing. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Love That Will Last

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Summary**: Nicky Wood has been left to live with her sister and brother-in-law after her parent's death. But when things get to be too lonely in her new home, Nicky calls on the infamous Goblin King for help. Unfortunately, Jareth is not one to help for nothing.

**Pairings**: Jareth/OC

**Warnings**: Rated M for strong language, possible violence, and mature situations. (Possible attempted rape)

**Disclaimer**: Surprisingly enough, I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: A Desolate Beginning; The Goblin King Steps In 

Nicole Wood lived for fairy tales. Ever since she was a child she had been literally taken over by the mystery of them, the intrigue. But none affected her quite like the story of the Goblin King. He had offered everything to her, that girl Sarah, he had promised everything she could ever dream of, and she had refused. She had shattered his heart. She had broken his dreams. And…he loved her. His beautiful songs, and glamour filled fantasies; all for her, his love. And…still she had walked away. Nicky couldn't understand that. How could you leave behind everything you has ever wanted, how could you say no to a man that would reorder time for you? It didn't make sense. _Nothing_ in that fairy tale did.

"Nicky, have you seen my purse?" Melody Wood, Nicky's twenty-year-old sister called from the living room, "I could have sworn I put it on the coffee table but it's not here."

"It's on the kitchen counter," Nicky answered with a sigh. Her sister was _such_ an airhead. All she ever cared about was makeup, shopping, boys, and…well shopping. For being an adult she sure didn't know what it was like to have any responsibilities. Of course, the fact that her husband was _loaded_ helped her out in that area.

"Oh, thanks!" Melody called with a ditzy giggle. Nicky rolled her eyes at the ceiling. Honestly, if their parents hadn't _sworn_ that they were sisters (birth certificate and all) even Nicky wouldn't have believed it. Melody was tall and gorgeous, with sparkling blue eyes, fiery red hair, and a figure to die for. Nicky was short and plain, with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and bright misty green eyes. Plus Melody was twenty and married, while Nicky was only fifteen and boyfriend-less. They were, in all aspects, complete opposites.

"I'll be home late," she called out, not even bothering to step in and face her sister as she abandoned her on a cool, brisk Friday evening, "so don't wait up or anything. Tell Clay I'll see him in the morning."

"Yeah," Nicky muttered, listening to the front door open and close as her sister left the house. In all honesty, Nicky wasn't planning on telling Clay _anything_. Clay was Melody's twenty-five year old husband and, though he was fine when he was sober, he was a complete pig when he got drunk! Whenever Nicky and him were alone and he had had more then a few drinks he was constantly hitting on her. She was fifteen, for God's sake! Nasty! But anyway, when she did have to be alone with him, she simply locked herself in a room and listed to her I-pod super loud, so she couldn't hear his catcalls.

See, Nicky's parents had passed away about three months ago, and left Nicky to her sister and Clay. Clay had been thrilled of course, but Melody…well she just didn't want her kid sister cramping her style. Well, that was fine with Nicky, who just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, Clay would have none of that. One thing Nicky will always admit is that beside from being a pervert, Clay was actually a pretty cool guy. Every once in a while he'd take Nicky and her friends to the mall, or the movies or something. Once, when Nicky was seven and still living with her parents, Clay had come over after Mel and her had gotten into it. He had found her crying in the backyard, and invited her for some ice cream. (Don't worry; even Clay wasn't gross enough to hit on a seven-year-old)

After he had calmed her down, he had promised to let her visit his horses if she tried to patch things up with Melody. She did, and he let her have Rien one of his most beautiful and gentle mares. From then on out, no matter how perverted he acted, he had been prince charming in her book. Tonight, however, she just wanted to be by herself. She just wanted to dream her dreams in peace.

"Nicky?" Came Clay's voice through the door, "Are you in there, hon?"

"Yes," Nicky answered gritting her teeth at being called 'hon'.

"Oh," she could hear the smile in his voice, "Good, I was worried about you. Mrs. Bryant called and said you didn't show up for class today. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Clay," she answered with a sigh, "I just…didn't feel like going today."

"Uh-huh," he answered sternly, "and does the Goblin King have anything to do with this?" Nicky flushed. The night of her parent's accident, she had run into Clay's arms and started screaming about the Goblin King taking her away. Later she had confessed her secret love of the fairy tale, though lately she was beginning to regret it.

"I hate you, Clay," She stated flatly to the door. She heard Clay sigh.

"I was only joking, baby, don't get so snippy," he called out, "Whatever makes you happy is fine with me." Silence, "Say, sweetie?"

"What!" Nicky snapped hating his stupid pet names.

"Did…did Melody say anything to you before she left?" Silence. Nicky cringed, she hated the way her sister treated Clay; he really _did_ love her. But Mel was only in it for the money, as they all knew. But still Clay hoped…

"I'm sorry, Clay," She said softly standing and strolling towards the door, "She… she said she'll talk to you in the morning is all."

"Oh," he said dejectedly on the other side, "Okay." Silence. "You…you want to go to a movie or something, honey? Just the two of us…it could be fun." He was begging. Nicky could hear it in his voice. Poor guy.

"Um…I guess," she answered on a sigh, "Just…just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," she heard him sigh in relief. Clay hated being alone.

"Clay?" she called out one last time.

"Yeah?"

"No drinking. Promise me."

"I promise, Nicky," he said, a note of regret tinting his words, "No more scaring my little girl." Nicky laughed and flung a pillow at the door.

About three and a half hours later found Nicky and Clay sitting in his Mustang on the way home from some stupid gladiator movie. Well…Clay at least seemed to have enjoyed it.

"That was fun," Clay said on a laugh, as they neared their turn, "Maybe when we get home the three of us can go for ice-cream or something."

"Clay," Nicky said hesitantly, "I…I don't think Mel is going to be…um…_back_ by now."

"Hmm?" Clay asked with a strained smile.

"Never mind," Nicky said with a shrug. Poor guy, best let him find out on his own. About two minutes later they pulled into the long sloping driveway Clay loved so much. Gave them 'privacy' he said. Really he just hoped it would dissuade Melody from fucking other guys. It didn't work.

"Guess she got caught up in traffic," Clay said with a laugh. Nicky didn't say anything.

"Clay…uh…. can we talk for a minute?" Nicky asked quietly as they entered the house.

"What for, baby?" He asked with a longing look towards the liquor cabinet, "It's pretty late…don't you think you should get to bed?"

"Clay," Nicky moaned, practically begging, "Please. You promised me, no drinking remember? Please Clay I really...I really need to talk to someone. Please Clay… I…just…just for a minute?"

"Oh, sweetie," he looked like he was actually in pain, "Can't it wait 'till tomorrow? I know I promised, hon, but…Mel's having her fun tonight, why shouldn't I? You…just go on up to bed honey. Lock your door, put on your headphones, and…and we'll talk in the morning. I promise, baby, after this no more drinking. Please? For me?"

Nicky was silent for a long moment after that. The she nodded slowly and walked to the door.

"Okay, Clay," she whispered sadly watching him unlock the cabinet, "I'll let you drown your pain one more time."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he called out after her.

But she didn't hear him. By the time she had reached her room she was crying hard. Closing the door behind her, she locked it and placed herself face down on the bed. Reaching for her headphones she turned her I-pod to David Bowie, and listened as his voice filled her mind, and drowned out the sound of Clay killing himself slowly downstairs.

"**No one can blame you**

**For walking away**

**Too much rejection**

**No love injection**

**Life can be easy **

**It's not always swell**

**Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl**

'**cause it hurts like hell.**

**But down in the underground **

**You'll find someone true.**

**Down in the underground**

**A land serene **

**a crystal moon.**

**It's only forever**

**Not long at all**

**Lost and lonely**

**That's underground, **

**Underground. "**

By the time the song had ended Nicky was fast asleep, and Clay was well on his way to becoming his usual drunken maniac. His last conscious thought was of Nicky earlier that night pleading with him, _begging_ him to talk to her. She had finally reached out to him, _finally_ wanted to open her heart to him, tell him of her pain, and he had selfishly thought of his own. But all thinking of _that _did was add to the list of pains he was trying to drown away, and he took another shot of whiskey for every sob he had heard in the hallway as she had walked away. God, he hated himself.

"Nicky? Baby, open the door. Let me in, hon, I want to talk to you."

Nicky sighed heavily as she rolled over onto her side. Obviously her I-pod had reached the last song, because she could hear quite clearly Clay's drunken voice through the door as he attempted to get in.

"Go sleep it off, Clay," Nicky called, sitting up and reaching for a pillow to cover her head.

"Oh, but you do have smart mouth girl," Clay said with an over-exaggerated laugh, "Now come on and open the door. You said you wanted to talk, right? So lets… _talk_."

"Where's Mel?" Nicky asked blinking blearily at the clock. It was four in the morning; surely she had come home already?

"Not here," Came Clay's mournful voice, "I'm lonely, Nicky-Baby, you're lonely too, aren't you? I know you are. So let me in. Come on, hon, we can comfort each other. We don't have to be lonely anymore."

"Go fuck yourself, Clay," Nicky hissed at the door, for that moment in time hating Clay with all of her being.

"I'd rather fuck you," he answered back with a nasty chuckle.

"Shut-up and die," Nicky whispered, tears now welling in her eyes. She hated it when Clay drank. The monster he became when he was drunk was _nothing_ compared to the man he really was. And…though she hated to admit it without Clay around, without his confident smile and cheer-filled voice, her life seemed to amount to nothing. She needed Clay there; she needed him to be able and strong. The fact is, without Clay, she _was _alone.

"Go wait for Mel, Clay," Nicky said softening her tone, "She just called, said she'd be home soon. She said traffic caught her, and that she misses you. She needs you Clay, go wait for her, okay?"

"Oh…okay," she heard him answer. Moments later she heard him stumble down the steps, and sighed deeply. God, he would believe _anything_ she told him about Mel. Of course he would, she mused silently, he loves her after all. So now he'd go down and pass out on the couch 'waiting' for Mel to arrive and fill him in with her excuses. And Nicky? She'd sit in her room and cry herself to sleep like before. Like she had every night since her parents had died. Except, no one would come and take care of her. No one…because the only one who ever had, was stone drunk and cared more about his cheating wife then the fifteen year old girl under his charge.

Nicky sighed. It was her birthday in a week. It fell on a Sunday. On the three month anniversary of her parent's death, for that matter, a day when her life had ended. A day…that no one would remember. Not even her sister. She lay down gently on her bed and allowed the tears to fall. By the time she heard her sister return home, she was quietly sobbing her heart out into her pillow.

"I hate this," she whispered, "I hate my life. I wish it would all go away. I wish I could be someone else, or…or _go_ someplace else. No one would miss me. God…I…I wish someone would take me away."

Sobbing, Nicky rose to cuddled her pillow close and glanced across the room at her favorite movie and book; Labyrinth.

"I…" she whispered as she felt her eyes drifting closed, "I wish…I wish the Goblin King…the Goblin King…would take me away…right…right now…"

"Your wish is my command, Nicky," came a quiet voice near the window. Nicky smiled as she lost consciousness, her last thought being 'what a wonderful dream this is going to be' though she had no idea she was _definitely_ not asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A Love That Will Last

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Warnings**: Rated M for strong language, possible violence, and mature situations. (Possible attempted rape)

**Disclaimer**: Surprisingly enough, I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** **If no one reviews, I just may go on strike and stop writing this story.** So depending upon if I get any reviews this may be the last chapter. I hate to do this, but it's frustrating! Please, review!

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Labyrinth 

Nicky was dreaming. In the dream she was flying, gliding gently through the air, far away from all her problems. Below her she could hear Clay calling out, but she wasn't listening. She was wrapped in her own thoughts, in her own dreams. Gliding through the mists of her subconscious, she could here soft voices calling her name. What would happen now she was certain of. She would arise, dress, go downstairs and eat a silent breakfast with her whorish sister and depressed brother-in-law. Then she'd get a ride to school from Clay who would continuously apologize for his actions last eve and swear not to drink again, promising he'd never let her down. He would though; he always did in the end.

"Nicky," called a soft voice above her, causing her to frown slightly in her sleep. She didn't recognize that voice. It certainly didn't belong to anyone in _her_ household. It was too low, too soft, too gentle, too…caring.

"Nicky," it called again, "Come on, kid, you've been asleep for days. I think it's about time you opened your eyes and faced your current situation. Jareth is beginning to loose patience with you."

Jareth? Why did that sound so…familiar, so…wonderful? Why did the sound of it make her so…happy?

"Please, kid," the voice continued, "He'll have my head if you sleep through another day. Honestly he almost strangled me when you didn't wake up the _first _day, let alone the seventh."

"Wh-what?" Nicky moaned as she forced her eyes open. Her head was pounding and everything around her was still covered in a dark, floating mist. "Where am I? Clay? Mel? What's going on? Who are you?"

The man before her chuckled softly, "My name is Crone," he answered helping Nicky into a sitting position on the bed, "Jareth is my cousin."

"Jareth?" Nicky asked in confusion, "Who…you can't mean…not…Jareth the _Goblin King_?"

"Unfortunately for me, that is the only Jareth that I know," Crone said with a smile, "and I guess that means yes, that _is_ the Jareth of whom I speak. The same man you wished yourself away to."

"I…I did what?" Nicky asked in astonishment, staring at Crone in shock as she continued trying to blink away the mist that still clung to her vision, "I…I don't recall wishing any such thing."

"Oh? Don't you?" Crone smiled, "Here stop all that blinking, it's only going to make it worse." Grabbing her face between his hands he lifted her eyes towards the light. "Open your eyes as wide as you can."

Slowly Nicky did as he bid, staring with wide eyes at the ceiling. The next instant her vision was blocked as Crone's hand lay lightly upon her eyes and forehead. She heard him mutter some sort of incantation beneath his breath before his hands fell away leaving her staring at a now crystal clear wall.

"Oh, wow," she breathed turning to take in her surroundings.

The room in which she lay was glittering lightly in the morning sun illuminating the splendor in her eyes. The bed in which she lay was large enough for two full-grown adults to sleep quite comfortably and was littered with fluffy white pillows for use. Along the right side of the room a comfy leather couch sat with two adorable little tables on either side, each of which had a vase of twelve fully bloomed roses upon it. As well the left side of the room held a pair of lavender see-threw doors, which led out to a balcony overlooking a beautiful sparkling lake. All in all the room was…spectacular.

"Like it?" Crone asked with a smile, glancing around the room in approval, "I designed it myself as a matter of fact."

"Did you?" Nicky asked in interest turning to look at the man before her directly for the first time. She was momentarily taken aback at the sight that greeted her; he was extremely handsome! He had gentle brown eyes that sparkled in amusement when he laughed, and his short black hair was cut awkwardly in some places signifying he had obviously attempted to cut it himself. His sharp face looked identical to Jareth's and his charming smile was enough to melt ice.

"Yes," he answered with a nod as he smiled down into Nicky's eyes, "I had it made special for the moment Jareth told me you would be coming to stay."

"But…" Nicky said in bewilderment, "_I_ didn't even know I'd be coming to stay. How did Jareth?"

"Well," Crone said a little nervously, "Um…he's been…well looking _after_ you for sometime now. I…I suppose he assumed…eventually…you'd want to come down here."

"He's been…looking after me?" Nicky asked in confusion, "You mean…you mean he's been _spying _on me? Are you trying to tell me that all those times he was watching? Every time Clay got drunk and attempted to molest me, he was just sitting there enjoying the show?"

"Now Nicky," Crone said sternly placing a calming hand upon her shoulder, "It was nothing like that. You know the rules, kid. Jareth can do nothing to help you until you call to him. Last night was the first time you ever did."

"Oh…well I _still_ don't like it," Nicky insisted stubbornly. Crone chuckled.

"Oh I didn't expect you to, kid, that wouldn't be in your character at all," he said with a smile. Slowly, however, his expression grew calm and is eyes became deadly serious, "But…you _do _know what you've gotten yourself into, right kid? You know… you know that you _belong_ to Jareth now?"

"What?" Nicky said shaking her head with a small laugh, "No, no, I don't belong to anybody. You're mistaken." Crone looked at her sadly for a moment.

"You can't rely upon what you see in the movies, Nicky," he said quietly, "That movie may have been _based _upon the Labyrinth, but it's still just a movie. And the book… it's just a book. Things work differently in the real Underground."

"How so?" Nicky asked knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Implied consent," Crone answered on a sigh, "The moment you wish yourself away you sign an unwritten contract, that's known _here_ as implied consent. You're asking for help from a Fae, which means you owe him. He takes precious moments from his immortality to come rescue you, and in your words you give him this 'implied consent' to…well _control_ you. In other words you…belong to him."

"This…this cannot be happening," Nicky whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she stared into Crone's saddened face, "That…that means I can never return home again, doesn't it? I…I'll never see Mel…or Clay again, will I?"

"No," Crone admitted quietly, "I' m sorry Nicky but…at least you'll never be _lonely_ again."

"Oh, won't I?" Nicky murmured as she bit back a sob, "What's the difference between here and there? Clay and Mel ignored me when I needed them…and nobody _here_ knows me. I'm still alone."

"No, no," Crone said quickly, shaking his head, "You have me. I mean I know you're right I don't really know you but…I like you. Come on kid, give me a chance. Can't we at least _try_ to be friends?"

"I guess," she said on a sigh looking at him with pleading eyes, "but…I've never had any _real_ friends before. Maybe I'm not any good at it. Maybe I'd be a lousy friend."

Crone laughed at this, "Now _that_ I know is untrue. Don't worry about any of that nonsense, kid. And you might try giving Jareth a break too. He really _does _just want to help you, he's just not sure how."

Nicky shrugged with a sad smile, "I…I just wish I had a chance to say goodbye, is all. I mean not really to Mel, she's a bitch, But Clay…he's a good guy when he's not drunk. I…I don't want him to think that I'm walking out n him. Sometimes…sometimes I'm all he has. He needs me."

"You needed him _too_, Nicky," Crone said softly, "But he was never there, was he? Not like you were for him. I agree that Clay is a good guy at heart. But…he's also still very much a child. He doesn't understand that the world doesn't revolve around him. His suffering is not the greatest pain in this world, not even the greatest in his household. No, if you continued to stay with him, good man or not, he would have broken your heart, kid. He would have torched your dreams."

"I…I know," she answered sadly staring determinedly at her hands, "But…I still wish I could have at least said goodbye. Couldn't Jareth have warned me first?"

Crone laughed, "I don't think my cousin's mind works that way, kid. He tries I'll give him that but…well consideration of other people isn't high on his priority list at the moment."

"Oh? Why's that?" Nicky asked glancing at Crone in curiosity.

"Oh Goblin stuff," Crone said brushing aside the question with a wave of his hand, "Too boring to mention. Anyway, why don't you come downstairs and have breakfast with me? It's nearly ten already."

"Um…" Nicky began, a slow blush rising in her cheeks, "I…I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh," Crone smiling at the flushed look on her face, "I'll have some of the servants bring you something up, okay?"

"Um…alright," she murmured as he dashed for the door.

"I'll send them up in a few," he said with a seductive smile, "Will you need assistance getting dressed?"

"Why?" Nicky asked curiously, "Will the servants do that as well?"

"I don't know about the servants," Crone grinned mischievously, "but I'll be more then happy to give you a hand." He was out the door before the vase could connect.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the short chapter…but I lack inspiration….

Okay, so where are all my reviews? Please guys, I'm not going to keep working on this story if no one reviews. Heck, I don't know if it's any good, I'm just writing 'cause I like to. _You_ tell _me_ if I'm wasting my time.

(Oh, and please don't write me saying you don't like it 'cause Sarah's not in it. Guys come on, open your minds. I like Sarah too I just want to try this out. So Pllleeeeaaassseeee don't say anything about that okay?)

But…thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: A Love That Will Last

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Warnings**: Rated M for strong language, possible violence, and mature situations. (Possible attempted rape)

**Disclaimer**: Surprisingly enough, I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters

**A/N**: Okay so my story lives to see another day. But…I need reviews. Thanks very much to the few of you that _have_ reviewed; I'll keep this up until I stop getting reviews. But please, I really, really, _really_ need more reviewers. So if you're reading this right now, I expect you to **REVIEW **at the end, 'kay? Thanks!

Chapter 3: Implied Consent; The Council's Dilemma 

Nicky stared at her reflection with an expression of mild horror plastered across her face. The dresses Crone had given her to wear were quite…_revealing_. The longest of them only fell to just above her knees, and _all_ of them clung to her every curve like another layer of skin.

Glaring at herself in the mirror, she sighed and resigned herself to the least frightening of them all. It was made of a soft, light yellow fabric and the hem linings and straps were made of a gentle lacey pink. It wasn't _too_ bad…that is, it would have been at least stand-able had it not been for how low cut the front was. The V shaped neckline went clear down to the point where her ribs connected, and just barely covered her breasts. But it was either that, or the backless halter-top that drooped open at the sides exposing her front to anyone that happened to be looking.

As she was mentally preparing herself for breakfast with Crone there came a soft tapping at her door.

"Yes?" She called out as she folded the remaining dresses.

"Mistress?" Came the hesitant voice, "Master Crone would like me to see you into the dining hall when you are ready."

"Oh," Nicky smiled slightly at her own stupidity. She hadn't even thought of actually _finding_ the place. Moments ago that had seemed like the least of her problems.

"Are you ready to go now, Miss?" The soft voice called out again.

"Hmm? Oh yes, just one moment," Nicky hurriedly placed the dresses within what she could only assume was supposed to be a dresser. It was more like a large box set in wood and stone. Really, it was rather strange looking.

Sighing and giving her reflection one last mournful glance she made her way to the door and pulled it open. A small goblin woman stood before her, wearing an old worn out apron and a ratty old flowered dress.

"Hello," Nicky smiled kindly down at her helper.

"Good morning, Miss," The woman returned politely, "It is good to see you finally up and about. Would you like to be off now?"

"Oh, yes of course," Nicky returned with a slight laugh. "I hope I haven's kept Crone waiting, have I?"

"I do not think so, Miss," the woman answered pursing her lips in disapproval, "But I think you should be more worried about His Majesty's reaction. He does not like to be kept waiting."

"Wait," Nicky said in surprise, "His Majesty? You mean _Jareth_ is going to be there too?"

"Well of course _His Majesty_ would be there, Miss," the woman sniffed angrily at hearing her master's name spoken with such disregard, "It _is _his castle, isn't it?"

"Well yes I… just assumed that…oh, um…never mind," Nicky finished dumbly staring at her feet in embarrassment.

"This way then, Miss," the woman said guiding the now silent Nicky through a set of large of wooden doors.

Upon entering the new room, Nicky had to fight hard not to cry out in wonder. It was…_amazing_. The marble flooring was outlined in what appeared to be diamonds and the along the wall pictures of what Nicky assumed to be past kings were lined neatly one after the other. In the center of the room sat a large elongated table cascading with food, and on either side two furious looking men sat glaring at each other.

"This is insanity, Jareth," Crone snapped throwing his cousin a distain filled glance, "You know the rules. The council cannot simply-"

"It has already been done, Crone!" The enraged Goblin King hollered back, "And for the hundredth time this is not my bloody _fault_!"

"Oh right!" Crone snarled back, "Then I suppose we should just blame Nicky then? Yes of course that would make it much easier for _you_ wouldn't it, cousin? Just push everything off onto the little girl who just happened to have been _unconscious_ for the last seven days!"

"I'm _not_ a little girl," Nicky called out indignantly. Both men froze and turned to stare at her in shock. Silence filled the room.

"Of course you're not," Crone said letting his easy smile fall back into place, "You are quite right, my dear. I spoke out of turn. Forgive me?"

"Um…yeah," Nicky muttered curiously. What had happened to the fury that had been inside of this man's voice only moments before?

"Good then," he said stepping forward and pulling out the chair nearest him motioning for her to sit, "The let's just enjoy our breakfast, shall we?"

"Enjoy?" Jareth snorted in disbelief as Nicky slid into her seat, "What precisely do you mean 'enjoy'? How am I supposed to enjoy _anything_ with that God forsaken Council breathing down my neck?"

"I don't believe that I said _you_ should enjoy your breakfast," Crone snapped, whirling on his cousin, "You can go to hell for all I care!"

"Oh temper, temper, my friend," Jareth chuckled darkly watching in amusement as Crone settled himself back into his seat. You're going to get yourself into quite a bit trouble some day if you keep that horrid temper of yours, my dearest cousin."

"Fuck off," Crone said quietly.

"Oh that's right," Jareth laughed with a malicious glint in his eyes, "You already have, haven't you Crone? Yes indeed. What was it they did again? Ahh yes I remember. They cut up your-"

"I said _shut the fuck up_!" Crone shouted preparing to launch himself across the table to get at the Goblin King.

"Crone," Nicky whispered reaching out and placing a worried hand upon his arm, "Crone, please. Just…just ignore him if he's bothering you."

"Oh don't say that," Jareth said with a cool laugh turning to look at her with a look of mock hurt plastered across his face, "You'll hurt my feelings. And this really isn't any of your business anyway, is it? So just keep out of it, if you know what's good for you."

"Oh knock it off, _cuz_," Crone said with a light laugh as he regained his composure, "Like you'd be _allowed_ to hurt her. The Council would have your head."

"Well good for the Council!" Jareth hissed sitting back angrily in his chair.

"My this Council of yours is just making enemies everywhere, isn't it?" Nicky asked trying to lighten the mood. Crone gave her a pleased smile.

"You don't know the half of it," Jareth grunted glaring down at his plate.

"So…" she began slowly, "Um…what is this…_Council_ exactly?"

"It's a group made up of the Underground Fae," Crone explained softly, "They were placed as representatives of the Underground ever since…um Jareth's _untimely_ defeat."

"Oh…oh you mean Sarah," Nicky said in awe. Jareth glared at her and opened his mouth to say something but Crone cut him off before he could even start.

"Yes," Crone nodded picking at the toast on his plate, "But it didn't happen exactly the way you think it did. See, in real life, Jareth was never in love with Sarah. In fact, he despised her."

"Why?" Nicky asked curiously.

"Because she was an annoying twit who wouldn't stop wishing people away!" Jareth muttered darkly.

"Huh?" Nicky said lost in confusion.

"See, in real life Sarah was not all that nice of a person," Crone said with a shrug, "She was, as Jareth stated, constantly wishing people away that annoyed her. Well, one time she accidentally wished away her brother. And…you know how it went down from there."

"I…see," Nicky said softly, "But then…did she continue wishing people away?"

"Not exactly," Crone said scathingly glaring at his cousin in sudden disapproval, "Would you care to explain that one to her Jareth?"

"Oh no, be my guest," Jareth smirked.

Crone sighed heavily and turned back to Nicky, "He had her memory erased. That is exactly why the Council was placed. It is strictly forbidden for one of the Fae to cast a memory enchantment upon anyone from the Aboveground. But, seeing as Sarah couldn't exactly testify, it was never legally proven. Hence Jareth is still walking free, and the Council is in place until Jareth can prove his 'ability' to control his temper."

"Bloody rubbish," Jareth mumbled beneath his breath spinning a crystal absent-mindedly through the air.

"Watch it!" Crone snapped ducking as the crystal whizzed by his head.

"Oops," Jareth said with a sarcastic smile, "Didn't see you there, _cuz_."

"Bastard," Crone hissed glaring back into his cousins amused eyes.

"Wait…" Nicky said suddenly. They both turned to look at her with eyebrows raised, "What did the Council do to get you two so mad? And what do I have to do with it?"

"Who said you had anything to do with it?" Jareth asked with actual curiosity.

"You two," Nicky answered matter-of-factly, "When I came in here. Crone said that you blamed me. What did _I _do?" There was a long drawn out silence following that.

"What?" She pressed in determination.

"It's not really you," Crone began hesitantly, "It's more…well it's more Clay that's causing the problem."

"What problem?" Nicky said in exasperation.

"He wants you back," Jareth stated bluntly, "and he's not taking no for an answer. The Council…well…they want him to run the Labyrinth. They want…they want to give him a chance to win you back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay finally another update! Sorry it took me so long! Don't hate me! (Begs) And I'm sorry it's not very long but…well I'm just too tired. Anyway…if you really want more updates…and longer ones…then REVIEW! I need to know how I'm doing! Please!

**LadyAlira**: Don't worry, I promise I'll keep writing! Thanks so much for your review, though! It served as the inspiration I needed! Thanks again!

**Devilgoddess**: Heh, see you in French! And thanks for the review!

**Daewen98**: I'm glad you find it interesting so far. Tell me how this update is, 'kay?

**Anij**: Yeah! But don't worry! The whole 'sleep for seven days' thing will come back to haunt her in the end. (It'll get explained…I promise!)

**Boston Lady**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your approval is much appreciated, and I hope to hear from you again in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: A Love That Will Last

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Warnings**: Rated M for strong language, possible violence, and mature situations. (Possible attempted rape)

**Disclaimer**: Surprisingly enough, I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters

**A/N**: I am _so_ sorry I haven't updated in a while! School had become nearly unbearable! The only thing I can say is I only have four more weeks left. Unfortunately then I'll be going to Japan for two weeks…so I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. I will TRY to update once more before I leave, but I'm not promising anything. Sorry!

Chapter 4: Crone and Jenovi 

"What are you talking about?" Nicky asked, staring blankly from one cousin to the other. "Clay? But I thought…how does he know where I am? I don't understand."

"It's very long story," Crone said on a sigh, "But basically, what was supposed to happen when you were taken, didn't. Everyone was supposed to forget about you. Clay, did not. I think it had something to do with the fact that he was intoxicated at the time of your arrival…but I'm not entirely sure."

"So…the Labyrinth?" Nicky continued to shake her head in confusion, "That still doesn't explain why they want him to run the Labyrinth. Can't they just…just tell him no?"

Crone chuckled and shook his head, "That's against the rules, I'm afraid. As long as someone in the Aboveground remembers you, we're supposed to give him or her a chance to win you back. Another rule that that Jareth likes to ignore on occasion."

"Not my fault," Jareth snapped, shifting in his seat, "The Council insists upon enforcing that God awful law for some such reason that is beyond me. Not _one_ Goblin King has _ever_ followed through on it."

"Why not?" Nicky asked curiously.

"Because," Crone began slowly, "In a way it goes against the Implied Consent contract I was telling you about. With the law in place, one way or another a law gets broken. If Clay gets you back, _you're_ the one that ends up in trouble."

"What did I do?" Nicky said in astonishment.

"Nothing…_really_," Crone said with a heavy sigh, "That's why the law doesn't make sense, Nicky. If Clay gets you back, you'll end up breaking your agreement with Jareth and the Council gets to decide what's to be done with you. So, even if Clay wins, you still don't get to go home, and you might even end up…well…"

"What?" Nicky asked in fear.

"Dead," Jareth clarified for her with a shrug.

"Thank you, Jareth!" Crone snapped sending his cousin a distain filled glance.

"You are quite welcome," The Goblin King murmured absently, staring out the window.

"But I…" Nicky stammered, "I…don't want to die…"

"You won't die," Crone stated firmly, "I will make sure of it. Besides, there's nothing guaranteeing that Clay will beat the Labyrinth. He…he may not even choose to run it at all."

"Well, can't we just tell him not to?" Nicky asked, hope rising in her voice.

"Nope," Jareth said with a laugh, "The Council has _also_ forbidden that. They say it is 'unnecessary' that it would be 'interfering' with free will. It's all so bloody _ridiculous_…

"I agree," Crone said shaking his head, "But we'll figure something out. All we can do now is wait for Jenovi to return with Clay's answer. Then we'll go from there."

"Who's Jenovi?" Nicky asked.

"Crone's _boy_friend," Jareth said rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"Wh-what?" Nicky stammered her eyes flying to Crone's who smiled softly at her reaction.

"Jenovi is a dear friend of mine," he said with a smile after a moment's silence, "he is a 'representative' of the Council's."

"But…doesn't that kind of make him…bad…?" Nicky asked hesitantly.

"Not really," Crone said shrugging, "he's the only one who took Jareth's side on this whole Clay predicament. He's a very sweet man. I think you'll like him."

"He's not sweet!" Jareth snorted in disgust, "He's annoying and loud and…and well he's…he's…"

"Gay?" Crone offered with a smile.

"Yes!" Jareth snapped.

Crone chuckled softly, "You know that's not true, Jareth. He's been married now for several years. You've met his wife, Christiana, at last years Christmas ball."

"I don't care what they say," Jareth snapped stubbornly, "That man is gay! There's no getting around it."

"Is that bad?" Nicky asked hesitantly.

"In the Underground it is," Crone nodded sadly, "Being a Fae…it has many rules attached to it. Being homosexual is strictly forbidden and punishable by death."

"That's awful!" Nicky said in horror.

"I agree," Crone said with a nod, "and so, believe it or not, does Jareth. He's been fighting for years to get that particular law changed. Unfortunately, apart from Jenovi and myself he has no support in the matter. So really, there's not much that can be done to change it."

"That's terrible," Nicky murmured, "So…is Jenovi…?"

"No," Crone said laughing and shaking his head, "He may seem rather…_eccentric _but he is definitely not homosexual, I assure you."

"But…are you?" Jareth sneered pushing himself up slightly to get a better look at his cousin, "Come on, Crone. You know that's what she's _really_ asking."

Crone sat silently for a moment looking out towards the window before turning to look his cousin in the eye, "Of course I'm not…that would be…_absurd_, wouldn't you say?" Then he rose slowly and left the room.

"He's gay," Jareth stated matter-of-factly, to the now silent Nicky, "So, for that matter, is Jenovi. But neither would admit it. They're both to stubborn for their own good. I mean it's not like I would go running to the Council if they got involved. Trust me, it would be a _relief_. They're always moping around here like a dog waiting to be kicked. But they're both terrified of admitting it."

"Well, wouldn't you be too, if the punishment for being yourself was death?" Nicky asked.

"I suppose," Jareth answered slowly, "but again, who's going to tell? Honestly, they're both afraid of loosing each other. Crone won't admit he's gay because he honestly thinks Jenovi's straight. And it's the exact same thing with Jeo. He _is_ married… but that was just to get the Council off his back."

"What do you mean?" Nicky asked curiously.

"Well I wasn't the _only_ one that suspected Jeo was gay," Jareth said with a dry laugh, "The Council almost kicked him out. They couldn't prove it but they knew. So, Jeo went out and got himself married. That way it took away the suspicion and he got to stay as a member of that bloody Council. Of course, that pretty much broke my idiotic cousin's heart. He actually believed it, the stupid kid…"

"That's sad," Nicky whispered, "Why does the Council have to be so cruel?"

"No idea," Jareth stated dryly, "Personally I think they enjoy it. I mean, come on, it's their only form of entertainment, after all! They sit around each day thinking, 'how can we screw someone over today?' Then they come up with these Godless laws that just make me want to strangle someone. They're an embarrassment to the Underground!"

"Hmm," Nicky mused silently, "But…isn't there _any_ way to get them to change those laws?"

"I wish," Jareth sighed and flopped back against his chair in resignation. "I hope Jeo gets here soon. He hasn't come to see Crone since you got here, and if he doesn't soon I think I'm going to hang myself. I can't stand many more of Crone's mood swings."

Nicky laughed softly, "Aww, Jareth you really do care about him, don't you?"

"What?" Jareth snapped, "Of course not! I told you, every time he's unhappy he becomes impossible to deal with."

But Nicky wasn't buying it, "No, you just want him to be happy. That's sweet! You care about him!"

"Shut-up!" Jareth said in annoyance, "I do not!"

Nicky laughed, "Do too!"

"I do not!" He hissed jumping to his feet, "I just hate the way he acts when Jeo's not around! It drives me mad!"

"Short drive, wouldn't you say?" Came an amused voice from the door.

Nicky whirled to see a handsome young man standing before them. He was tall and striking with dark green eyes and light dust brown hair that fell gently about his shoulders in a seductive manner. His expression was soft, yet his eyes carried a hard edge all their own, and as he entered the room his presence seemed to demand respect.

"Hello, Jenovi," Jareth snapped, glaring at the stranger in his doorway, "Nice of you to finally show up!"

"Oh, come now Jareth," Jenovi said gliding forward slowly, "I know you pine for me _so _when I am not around. But I haven't been gone _that_ long, have I?"

"Ask Crone," Jareth muttered under his breath, "_He's_ the one doing all the so called _pining_."

Jenovi pretended not to hear. Turning he caught sight of Nicky standing awkwardly to the side, and smiled.

"Why you must be Nicky," he said with a small laugh, "I've heard so much about you, already."

"Really?" Nicky asked nervously, "All good I hope?" Jenovi just smiled in response.

"Jeo!" Jareth snapped, "Are you going to tell us what's going on, or not?"

"Hmm?" Jenovi said with a curious glance at Jareth, "Oh yes! Of course."

Turning he faced the Goblin King with a determined face. Taking a deep breath he began, "He…he wants to run it. He say's he'll do whatever it takes…to bring Nicky back where she belongs."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay, an update! Again, no true excuse…except I've become obsessed recently with three new bands. My favorites are now, officially, STYX, David Bowie, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, The Rolling Stones, and The Eagles! And now…I have no idea when I'll update again. I'll try once more before I go to Japan for vacation…but I'm not promising anything. Love to all my reviewers. Thanks for your support!

Oh, by the way. What do you think of Jeo so far? I'm really into his character. What do you think of him and Crone ending up together? Be respectful, but let me know! Thanks!

**in answer to 'more reviews'**: Thanks for the review! I like the Sarah twist too! What do you think of Jeo? I know you really haven't seen much of him yet, but I think he's probably going to end up my favorite. (He's the comic relief…) Anyway, hope to hear from you again! Thanks!

**Rai Medvedsky**: Hope you like the update! Let me know!

**Anij**: Yeah, I love the fighting between Crone and Jareth! (The explanation for the seven-day sleep is coming soon, I promise!) Sorry it's been so long since my last update! Let me know how this one is! Thanks!

**Triss SkyLark**: Thank you very much! I will continue, don't worry. Hope to hear from you again! Thanks!

**LadyAlira**: Thanks you so much for your continuing support! It means a lot! What do you think of Jeo so far? I _love_ his character. But…that's probably because I already have him all planned out in my head. Oh well…let me know what you thought of this update. Thanks!

**Boston Lady**: Thank you! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to hear from you again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: A Love That Will Last

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Warnings**: Rated M for strong language, possible violence, and mature situations. (Possible attempted rape) **THERE WILL BE SLASH IN THIS. Not for Jareth, but for my OC's…if that bothers you, please don't read. This Chapter DOES contain mild slashy moments.**

**Disclaimer**: Surprisingly enough, I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters

**A/N:** ahem….I AM BACK!!!! Finally, I have returned! I am very sorry for the…well long doesn't even begin to describe it…but I apologize for the wait. I have had a lot of things happen in my life…some, not so good…but writing is what I do, and it's what get's me through, so I am back. I cannot guarantee the frequency of my updates but…well, at least my stories are back, right? Right. Well, here ya go

**Chapter 5****: Clay's In?**

There was nothing to be heard for several moments except resounding silence. Then;

"Clay? Wants…wants me back?" Nicky didn't believe it.

"Yes," Jeo smiled slightly at the look of utter shock on Nicky's face. "He was quite adamant about it, as a matter of fact. He seems to love you very much."

"I…yeah. I guess he does. He needs me. I…really should go home…" Nicky was torn between the sadness at the thought returning to her former life and the joy of knowing Clay was willing to fight to get her back.

"It doesn't matter what you want." Jareth rolled his eyes, and began pacing around the room in frustration, "It's up to him now…and The Labyrinth."

"Do you think he'll make it?" Worry had found its way past the joy Nicky had moments ago been feeling, "I don't want him to get hurt…he'll be okay…right?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about Clay, Nicky." Jeo said very gently as though trying to break some heart-wrenching news to a child, "The one we need to focus on now…is you. If Clay succeeds in beating the Labyrinth, you are in mortal danger."

"Right," Nicky allowed the news to sink in, "I know. Because I'd be breaking the Implied Consent rule. Jareth told me."

"How kind of him," Jeo said his head tilted slightly to capture the Goblin King with his gaze, "I'm sure he was gentle about it too, wasn't he?"

Nicky laughed, "Not really. But Crone was here to soften the blow, so it wasn't too bad."

Jeo's head snapped back at the sound of his friend's name. "Crone is here? Excellent! I haven't seen him in ages…"

Jareth snorted. "Bloody nuisance he is. Walking around here like he's so put upon…and you, you're no better!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Jeo, "You just randomly pop up when you feel like it, giving him hope for something more, and then dashing it when you leave again! One more time and I'll bloody kill the both of you!"

Jeo laughed at that, "Nonsense! Crone is your dearest friend and cousin, you would miss him far more then he annoys you now."

"I regret to inform you," The Goblin King forced out between tightly clenched teeth, "But my cousin is no more of a friend to me, then you are a husband to your wife!"

Jeo lost his humor at this. "I would ask you to leave her out of this, Jareth." Nicky had never seen eyes so cold, "I have put up with your mouth for far longer then I should have, and I draw the line at this. One more word spoken again my marriage and you will find yourself one ally short in the Council. Which, need I remind you, would put you at a total of zero?"

"Ooo, touched a nerve, did I?" Jareth shrugged and turned away, "Whatever, it's not my concern."

Jeo nodded and turned back to Nicky, his elegant smile back in place. "Now, my dear, I don't want you to worry about any of this nasty business, alright? I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something to stop this whole dreaded event."

"I want to help though," Nicky said quickly, "Really. If there's anything I can do…"

"I'll let you know." Jeo smiled and patted her shoulder gently. "Get some rest, lovely, things will be better soon." He turned to Jareth, "I'll be speaking with you later, friend. Now I must be off to visit with your cousin. I have missed him."

Just before exiting, Jeo stopped and turned around, his smile suddenly calculating. "Oh and, Jareth? Do try and control that temper of yours, won't you? I worry about you…one day you'll meet a girl, and now that you no longer have the power to erase her memory, you'll have to be much more careful so as not to make an ass of yourself…again." He was out of the door before Jareth could reach him.

Nicky giggled, though she did make a valiant attempt to smother it behind her hand.

"That wasn't funny." Jareth stated, glaring at her from his place beside the door.

"Of course not," Nicky agreed, her smirk saying otherwise. "Just out of curiosity…how many girl's memories have you tampered with?"

"Only a few…the ones who ask me stupid questions!" He snapped.

Nicky made a face, "Fine, fine. I get it. Don't ask about past relationships." Nicky was silent for a moment, "But seriously, you erased all of their memories?" Jareth left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clay was utterly lost. He could barely believe he was here in the first place. Nicky's fairytale come to life…only he had the sinking feeling she wouldn't be so keen on him rescuing her. She didn't have the best life back with him anyway. He really needed to quite drinking,

"Okay," Clay began to himself, "If I was a door to a Labyrinth…where would I be?" If he expected an answer, he didn't get one.

"Great." He sighed, "Okay think. In Nicky's story the door opens on its own…after the creepy Goblin thing points at it. Hmm…wonder why there's never a creepy Goblin thing when you need one… "

Clay walking his way along the wall, stopping every now and then to shout things like 'open sesame!' and 'abracadabra' but, of course, nothing happened.

"Oh come one!" Clay huffed after an hour of no success, "This is getting ridiculous! How do I get into this bloody Labyrinth?" Bingo. Right behind him a loud scraping of stone on stone was heard. Turning, he watched with a sort of amused anguish as the doors opened.

"A question. A question?! That was all? Good God, I hate this place…" He entered through the doors mumbling the whole time through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well he's in." Crone said, his back pressed none-too-gently against the stone throne upon which he sat. "Took him long enough."

"Well, that's good then." Jeo stated, from his place near the floor. He was leaning against the throne upon which his friend sat, his side pressed to Crone's right leg. "Suddenly there's a positive side to Clay's lack of intelligence…"

"I suppose," Crone allowed, his voice soft and low, "But I think a part of Nicky would really love it if he won. Like she would mean enough to him…"

"Clay has a lot to learn before he can ever resume responsibility for her." Jeo's eyes were thoughtful, "I know he loves her. But he needs to figure out which love is the most important in his life; his cheating wife, the lonely bottle, or his innocent sister-in-law?"

"He's quite fond of them…" Crone was idly tracing the stitched pattered on Jeo's shoulder, "But I think he loves Nicky more. He just has devil of a time showing it."

"I agree," Jeo smiled and caught his friends hand in his, "But I think it would be best if he didn't succeed in getting here. It will simply have to mean enough to her that he attempted the run…I am greatly worried about what will happen if he makes it here. I…I don't know how we could save her, Crone."

"I think Jareth is the only one who really can," Crone held tightly to the man's hand, as though desperate for the reassurance, "He has to open himself up, and realize the implications of this situation. He...needs to let himself love again."

"He does love," Jeo's smile had faded slightly, though his grip upon Crone remained strong, "He just doesn't know how to show it. He loves you though, my friend, his cousin his best friend. And I do believe he loves me as well…sometimes." He laughed at that. "But that is enough of this dreary conversation," he turned so his eyes were locked with that of Crone's "I have missed you greatly. What have you been up to, my friend?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Crone's smile was sad, "I find myself thinking a lot…about things that are better left alone."

Silence fell between them for a moment. Then Crone pulled his hand free of Jeo's and turned to look out the window to his left. "How long will you stay this time, Jenovi?"

"As long as it takes." Jeo answered his lips sealed in a frown as he studied his friend.

"For Nicky," Crone nodded his eyes still trained to the distance, "But after, you will go back for your wide, of course. She must get lonely when you are gone."

"Yes," Jeo stood and placed himself between his friend and the window. Taking his hands once again, he waited until Crone's eyes were locked with his before he continued.

"But I fear my bride has the lesser of our pain. She feels anguish when I leave; I feel it always. Lonesome when I am with her, and away because I cannot partake in the love I so desire. But I find comfort in your eyes, my friend. Will you deny me that by filling your sight with sadness?"

"I would never dare, Jeo. Not to you, my dearest friend." Crone's smile was light and teasing.

"There is the smile I wish to see," Jenovi gave Crone's hands a light squeeze before letting go, "Shall we go now, and see how Jareth is fairing? I fear he looses his temper far too easily these days."

"He does," Crone agreed standing up. "I think Nicky hasn't helped all that much either."

"She will," Jenovi linked his arm with his friend's as they made their way to the door. "She just needs some time, and Jareth needs some space."

"Oh good. Because we have none of either." Crone was amused. "This…should be interesting…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow, I can't believe it's been over year since I updated! Well, it's good to be back. Let me know how this chapter is, 'kay?

**Queen of the Mary Sue**: Japan was amazing. One of the most significant life-altering times I've had so far…if you ever get that chance to go, you should! I loved it! Thank you for reviewing…I am sorry I took so long to update. Let me know how this is okay?

**Triss SkyLark**: Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it. I am sorry it had been so long, and I hope you like this chapter! (Clay is an interesting character…and the Labyrinth has a lot in store for him…hehehe)

**Anij**: I am sooooo sorry it has been so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter…Clay has a whole lot to learn!!

**LadyAlira**: Wow, it's been forever. Forgive my lack of updates…things have been complicated. I hope you like this chapter…Jareth is good at 'convincing' haha. And don't worry about Clay…he has a whole lot to learn if wants to beat the Labyrinth!


End file.
